


Post It

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Everyone Likes To Troll Jason, Gen, Humor, Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>DCU, Batfamily, breaking into Jason's safehouses just to leave him annoying post-it notes</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Post It

Jason tensed as he saw the small yellow paper square on the wall of his safehouse. He felt goosebumps rise on his arm.

Nobody knew about this place. He looked around as he slowly checked every corner of the house. When he was convinced it was empty, he pulled the Post-It off the door and read it:  
 _  
Your safehouse has three vulnerable spots where someone could enter. Very sloppy._

Jason fumed for a good moment as his mind raced. Then he closed his eyes and barely stopped himself from banging his head against the wall in frustration.

"Tim," Jason said to no one.

Of course it was Tim.

\--

Tim being annoying was just... expected. But when Jason came home to a completely different safehouse the next week and found a pink PostIt on his refrigerator saying _Thanks for the snacks, buddy,_ along with a trail of crumbs on the floor, and his jar of chocolate covered pretzels almost empty... well, that's just crossing the line.

He was going to have to figure out a way to kick Dick's ass.

When he had time. First, he had to reinforce security at all his safehouses.

\--

A couple of weeks later, Barbara decided to tape a One Direction poster to his wall. On top was a green PostIt reading _Your place is so boring. Thought you could use something to cheer the place up, and since you act like a 12 year old, I figured this would work._

Barbara apparently thought this was funny.

It was _not_ funny.

\--

The next month Jason came home to another safehouse to find a gray PostIt that read _You suck dum-butt!!!_

Jason shrugged. Breaking into this house through the underground tunnels was actually pretty impressive for a kid Damian's age.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Post It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922769) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers)




End file.
